moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
Monsters are the inhabitants of Monstro City. There are six different monster species to adopt, referred to as the main monsters, including Katsuma and Poppet. There are many other monsters, rather than just the adoptable six, such as shopkeeps like Snozzle Wobbleson and villains like Sweet Tooth. The six adoptable monster species, in order of popularity, are Katsumas, Poppets, Diavlos, Furis, Luvlis and Zommers. Each monster speaks its own language in the game which they can translate to English, being aware that is another language. Each monster has its own personality and dialogue, e.g. Diavlos will talk about fire-related things, like how they sometimes burn holes through the roof or how Zommers talk about falling apart and other bodily malfunctions. Personalities Quotes Greetings *Hey, hey! How goes it? *Hellllooo! *Hi! *Hullo! Ooh, it's you, hullo-hullo-hullo! General *I know! Someone should make a game where we monsters get to adopt and care for humans! *We could always go nail jelly to the wall! *I think 3 is the best number. After 9. I mean, 3 isn't after 9, it's after 2...maybe 2 is the best? *I wonder what's going on in town? Usually there's something exciting happening! *You're looking at perhaps the happiest monster in all of Monstro City! *You know if you chew your elbow for long enough, it goes green? Honestly, try it. Hehe. *Yesterday, I was reading my horoscope. It said this would happen. And now it has! Spooky... Decorating *Aw, I want everyone to see that I've got this...maybe I can wear it as a hat? *Awww, isn't the widdle piratey-wiraty lovely! Shiver me cuties! (Rarely said when placing a Cuddly Pirate) *dialogue.items.accessories.bluetentacles (Rarely said when placing Blue Tentacles) *dialogue.items.accessories.harp (Rarely said when placing a Harmony Harp) *Everyone should have such great stuff in their house. *Excellent, everyone else is going to be really jealous of this! *Excellent! Now I just need to make sure no-one puts anything greasy or dirty on it. That could stain easily! *Glop-tastic! Plus, now nobody can see where I've sneezed. *Hey, that goes well with all my stuff! *Hopefully I won't damage anything aroud here playing darts. (Rarely said when placing a Spider Dartboard) *I can't tell you how happy having that there makes me! *I think I might faint... This works so well in my room, it's untrue. *I think this is the happiest moment of my life! My room's so beautiful now... *I thought about putting a two-eyed trophy there, but this works much better! *I... I'm so... this makes me... I can't speak, it looks so good! *I've seen a lot of walls, but this is definitely one of the best. *It's like it belongs there! What could be better? *If windows are the eyes of a house, the door is a bit like the mouth. Or the tummy. *Looks good there, I'm happy with that. *Maybe a bit to the left... no, higher... NO, no, to the right and... maybe it's ok where it is? *Oh, right, FLYING bats, not SPORTING bats. Yeah, that makes a lot more sense! (Rarely said when placing Wall Bats) *Oh no, this might cover my fave bit of wallpaper! Actually, my fave bit is just to the left. Whew! *Ooh, shiny! And now I can always see if I've dropped something under the house, I guess... (Rarely said when placing certain shiny furniture items) *That looks much better. I tried hanging it on my nose, and it didn't work at all. *That's cool. I can't tell you the number of times I've needed something like that there. *That's definitely the centerpiece of the house - so rare, and so beautiful! *That's waffley good flooring. (Rarely said placing The Waffle House Floor) *The house needed some color there. (Rarely said when placing some kind of Rainbow furniture item) *This floor was just made for walking. Woo! *This is the best floor you coulde want. It's solid, it's under my feet and... well, that's about it! *This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. sniff *We're going to make the most fabulous house EVER! I can tell! *Well, that's fine for the moment - maybe I'll change it later. *What's good about this door is that it's like a windor, only more solid, and like a wall, except it opens! *Who needs a window-box? The plants ARE my window now! (Rarely said when placing a Leaves Window) *Whoo, I'm getting steamed up with all the excitement. *WOW! That's so great! The old stuff was nice, but I think this is much better. For now, at least. *Wow... with this in my house, I feel kinda famous! *Wow! That looks perfect there! It's like that's where it's meant to go. *Yep, I think that works pretty well. *Yes! Now when it's night, I can see. My shins are gonna be so happy! (Rarely said when placing aChandelier) *You know that everyone in Monstro City is after these? And I've got one! *Yup. That's a Plank. (Rarely said when placing a Plank) Touch *Why shake hands when you can tickle, I always say. *Heh, no, come on, not now, that tickles... Unhappy *If you do that one more time, I'm going to get annoyed. *Hey! C'mon? Where's the love? Walking *All this walking is making me hungry... even more than usual. *Oh, I do love a leisurely walk. *We should chat to some of the other monsters. I wonder what they're up to! *We should see what's in the shops right now! *When we get back home, can we play some puzzles?? *Where should we head to next? We have the whole city to explore! Purchasing *An excellent shopping choice, my little shopping companion. *Cool! *Excellent-a-mundo-mando-mondo-mindy... er... I mean, good choice. (Only said by Zommers) *Fangtastic, just what I wanted! *Glad I got this - you see them pretty much everywhere, but still, it's quite cool. *Good price, that's excellent. *Good! Yes! Buy! Great! *Great, great, great! I mean, yeah, that's ok, I guess... (Only said by Furis) *Hmmm... I wonder how different it's going to look with this paper up. (When purchasing wallpaper) *I... LOVE IT! Perfect perfect perfect! You're brilliant! *I could never have chosen something that good. *I LIKE it! *I like that a lot! *I like these, you run across them all the time. Excellent! *I think I'm rumbling with excitement. Or maybe hunger. NO! EXCITEMENT! (Only said by Diavlos) *I think that you can tell a good house by the furniture in it... and mine's great! (When purchasing furniture) *It'll be nice to have that hanging on the wall - makes the walls look less bare! (When purchasing wall items) *It's a thingie for my er, what do you call it, I live there... HOUSE! Yeah! (Only said by Zommers when purchasing furnuture) *It's... it's... NEW STUFF FOR ME! Yeah! (Only said by Diavlos) *Just about what I wanted to pay for that. *Mine now. Thanks! *Mmmm... yum, that'll taste good in my belly! (When purchasing food) *Monsterific, this is cooler than a frozen Icicle Monster! *New wallpaper, new look... it's like having a new house really! (When purchasing wallpaper) *Of course! Why didn't I think of buying that! *Oh boy, I can't wait to get this home! *Ooh, I can't wait to get that home... I might just explode! (Only said by Diavlos) *Ooo, can't wait to get that home and scoff it down... (When purchasing food) *Oooh, that's going to come in handy. Gosh, you've got lovely taste! (Only said by Luvlis) *That's a stylish thing to buy, good work. *That's very sensible, I like sensible, so yes, one of those, good-good-good. (Only said by Poppets) *What a brilliant choice! *What good taste you have! *Wow, that didn't cost much at all. *Wowza! It looks even better knowing it's mine! Leveling Up # #Level 2... our first level up! What a great start. | Wow, up to level two already. Good news! #Wow, Level 3. Excellent, no time to waste. #Wow, Level 4. This is where it starts getting exciting! | Level 4... well done. Now it feels like we're getting there. #Wow, level 5, now I feel like we're making progress. #Level 6...Congratulations! Well, no turning back now. Onwards! #Wow, level 7. You've not wasted any time, have you? #Level 8... well done, you're really starting to get good. Wow, level 8. Nearly at 10, which is the real measure. #Level 9...brilliant! You're going to have to power through to 10! #Excellent, you got to level 10! The mark of a serious monster-owner! #Congratulations, level 11! The most eleven-ish level of them all! #Level 12 is make-or-break level. Will you break? Will you? Huh? Hope not... #Level 13 - unlucky for some, but lucky for monsters. And you, obviously. #Brilliant work, you're at level 14. Eat your greens, you might make it to 15 soon. #Congratulations, level 15! What's next? We're all waiting to see... #Excellent news, level 16. The pressure's on though - only the best make it to 17. | Level 16 - will you be able to keep up the pace? It's a marathom, pace yourself. # #Amazing stuff, level 18, you should be proud! #Congratulations, you deserve a prize, level 19 is a big deal. Category:Monsters Category:Articles for Cleanup